The Enchanted Phallus
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina needs Emma's help to dispel the large amount of fairy dust she sucked in from the portal.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Enchanted Phallus (1/2)

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary:Regina absorbed too much fairy dust and needs Emma's help to release it.** (Not G!P! My humble apologies) **

A/N: Playing with story structure so events are out of sequence.

"You say I'm foolish for pushing this aside but burn down our home… I won't leave alive…Glaciers have melted to the sea. I wish the tide would take me over. I've been down on my knees, and you just keep on getting closer,**" ~The XX "Crystalized" **

"I can't...I...no more….oh, fuck!" Emma writhed on the bed, her sweat soaked hair stuck to her face. Her breath whooshed out desperate and ragged. She was trapped beneath Regina's undulating hips. Regina stared at Emma's face, her eyes hard and focused on Emma's tossing form.

"Yes you can, dear, come on!" Regina gritted her teeth, leaning forward to savagely claim Emma's painfully hard nipple between her teeth.

Emma let out a suppressed moan, hers eyes fluttered and her brow worried as Regina increased her pace, rocking herself into the dildo strapped tight around Emma's pelvis.

"Almost…there…" Regina let go of Emma's nipple and straightened her back arching forward and pushing out her chest. One hand found purchase behind her, digging into the top of Emma's thigh for leverage; the other hand restlessly toyed with her own nipple. Regina bit her own bottom lip, and stopped moving altogether. Her mouth fell open to release a series of choked panting breaths, and her body tensed before convulsing and glowing translucent green as another impossibly powerful bolt of magic coursed through her.

Emma felt her body automatically counter the lightning-like swirl of magic. Her clit stung and her pussy clenched as they both experienced the most forceful orgasm yet. The sensation was overwhelming and magnificent. Regina shot off of the cock like a bottle rocket, screaming and grunting, as a torrid spray of clear fluid soaked Emma and the bed.

Emma rolled away to catch her breath and come down for a moment of rest. Regina was completely relentless in her need to rid herself of the toxic fairy dust. She watched Regina continue to spasm, toes curling and muscles jumping under taut skin. Even as Emma saw stars in her field of rapidly dimming vision, and felt the warm clear wetness on her, she worried that maybe that one was too much. At first, Emma thought she had hurt Regina if not for the huge smile on her face. After long minutes, Regina stopped twitching and relaxed. The only sound in the room was the soft buzz of electrified magic and their barely controlled breathing.

"Was that all of it?" Emma asked wearily, watching Regina's soft, satisfied face as she yawned and stretched beside her.

"No, not by a long shot, but I am feeling much better already. You're a very powerful Shielder… truly remarkable," Regina said in awe as she rolled up to face Emma. She brushed stray strands of hair behind her ear, and looked at Emma with something that resembled affection, then smacked her lips gently and closed her eyes. She released a long humming sigh of contentment, and burrowed her warm and freshly spent body against Emma's while entwining their fingers.

They'd been fucking for six hours and no fewer than twenty-seven "_I'm really gonna die from cumming this hard"_ orgasms and they weren't anywhere near done dispelling the huge amount of fairy dust from Regina's body.

….

After Regina had sneezed and inadvertently incinerated Storybrooke's clock tower she realized she couldn't hold the huge quantity magic inside of her. She had absorbed the soupy and dangerous magic from the portal for Henry's sake, but had little time to contemplate the aftereffects of sucking up enough dust to provide power to all of the Enchanted Forest for more than a year.

Fairy dust had other unpleasant side effects. Regina couldn't sleep. She'd been awake for three days and the visual hallucinations were alarming and disturbingly real. At one point, she thought her apples were talking to her about sex and cinnamon sticks.

Sex: the other untold side effect. Fairy dust was a powerful aphrodisiac and Regina was so horny that sex was all she could think about, and every time she did her hair grew. It was embarrassing. Her body was literally electric and even putting on her panties just about made her cum. As terrible as that was, she was even unable to relieve herself. When she'd tried to touch herself she'd nearly blasted off her own hand when a fireball shot forcefully out of her vagina and singed the inside of her thighs. This simply wouldn't do.

As much as Regina hated to ask for help, she had to go back to Gold: the one person who would know what she needed to do to rid her of the excess so she could go back to feeling normal.

…..

"Okay, we need to change the sheets before we...go again," Emma stated plainly, waking Regina from her light sleep.

"Linen closet," Regina mumbled, but felt unable to let go of Emma's body. Emma was surprised to find she also found it difficult to leave Regina's side even for a minute. She took a breath and wrenched away from Regina's tight grasp, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Seriously, what the hell was that?" Emma asked again; she was at once amazed, confused and concerned.

"I'm not here to give sex education lessons. Now hurry and get the sheets," Regina snapped and turned over clutching a pillow to her body in place of Emma. The only thing that kept Regina feeling cool and soothed was Emma's skin pressed against hers. The burning sting of pent up magic flared immediately when Emma got up.

Emma looked back, trying to fight the strong desire to hop back into bed and hug Regina tight. Her eyes widened when she saw Regina's hair grow a full inch before her eyes.

"Two minutes, Ms. Swan. You have two minutes to make the bed, and then I expect you down on it- on your back and ready for me," Regina took a shuddering breath and wrapped a dry blanket around her naked body as she stood up and pulled the ruined sheets off.

"Um…Regina, why the hell is your closet full of my clothes?" Emma hollered back completely puzzled.

…..

"Gold, we need to talk! This fairy dust I took in- I need to get it out of me. Now!" Regina stomped into the pawn shop and slammed the door behind her.

"Ah, can't handle all that power, hmm? Feeling a little frisky are we?" Gold circled Regina and gave her noticeably longer hair a playful flick.

"I'm not in control of my magic. I promised Henry I wouldn't use any, but it's becoming…painful. What do I do?" Regina's voice sounded stilted and sharp. She felt waves of magic running up and down her body like a strong current. The sensations were always slightly uncomfortable and wholly arousing. Her nipples hardened instantly as the pulsing energy settled deep and low in her belly.

"You're in luck, dearie- I have just the thing. Of course, it's but one piece of the puzzle. You'll need help…" Gold trailed off vaguely as he headed to the back of the shop in search of the item Regina needed.

Regina shifted her weight in impatience. She ran a hand through her own hair, blinking when she reached the ends and realized how long it had gotten in such a short time. Gold returned carrying a dusty old box. He smirked coldly and looked Regina in the eye as he unlatched the creaky hinges. His attention shifted to the object inside.

Regina crossed her arms and tried not to obviously crane her neck to see and betray her desperation. A pure white light shone from inside the box illuminating Gold's face brightly. Gold lifted the rather large dildo from the case and held it out for Regina to inspect as a neon rainbow of magic flitted through its translucent shaft.

Her eyes narrowed when she realized what it was, "Is this a joke?"

"Hardly. It's a very serious and dangerous process to extract magic as powerful as fairy dust from a living body. I'm afraid with the amount currently inside you you'll have to approach this situation with extreme delicacy. This is the Enchanted Phallus."

"It's enchanted?" Regina's curiosity was piqued, and her desperation to extricate the magic ensured she'd try just about anything that might work no matter what the cost, though her suspicion was obvious as she stared at Gold through slanted eyes.

Gold's eyebrows lifted subtly as he noted Regina's awestruck and mixed expression, "Yes…now dear a word of caution, this phallus acts much like lightning rod- it draws in the magic, but if you try to use it with someone not…protected, or even by yourself the consequences could be dire. You need a grounding force: someone who can withstand and repel the magic so it is channeled properly into the dildo."

Regina recalled how Gold originally collected the fairy dust from the diamond mine by funneling it into the sharp dagger.

"Well, who can do that? It's useless without a Shielder and there is no such person in Storybrooke who has that power," Regina licked her lips, her center throbbing anxiously in anticipation of satisfying her out of control libido. She was already contemplating taking her chances with the dildo on her own.

"Oh, but there is someone with the very ability you need," Gold waved his fingers in the air, and smirked with judgment.

"Who?" The need in Regina's voice was obvious, as she looked back and forth between the dildo and Gold.

"Why the Savior of course…the product of true love," Gold's voice lilted mockingly. "She will be your grounding force, and she must wear the Phallus while you…hehe…release the magic. It is the only way to ensure you will both be protected."

If Regina was taken aback by the indication she would have to fuck the magic away on an enchanted dildo while it was attached to Emma, she gave no hint. Her nostrils simply flared before she took a beat and then casually asked, "How much?"

"Very good. I trust you will have no problem convincing the Savior?" Gold asked with more personal curiosity than object concern.

"That is my concern," Regina brushed off the question, and looked at the glowing dildo in contemplation.

"It was very foolish of you to take in the fairy dust. You are aware that time is of the essence? To reference one of the character's young Henry is so fond of in his comics: you are like the Incredible Hulk of sex. If this…problem…is left unchecked you will eventually explode in a nuclear blast that will destroy the entire town, dear. I suggest you make haste."

"The price?" Regina reiterated as she turned Gold's words over in her mind.

"Seeing as I am in a rather generous mood, a freebie. I do ask that once the magic is collected in the dildo you return it to me."

"Deal," Regina said as Gold placed the phallus with cautioned reverence back to its dusty and worn box.

"Oh dearie, the leather harness is not included in the offer. That will cost you $49.99…please," Gold held out his hand while Regina shook her head and handed over her visa card.

…

Regina knelt on the fresh linens, ass up as Emma fucked her from behind. She fell forward on her hands, whipping her hair back and forth as Emma buried the dildo in deeper and deeper. Emma rubbed her clit wantonly on the base of the cock as she humped against Regina, bare thigh to bare thigh.

"Touch me," Regina begged as she lurched backwards forcefully willing Emma to fuck her harder. Emma gladly obliged stroking her palms slowly over Regina's tense sweaty back. The magic shimmered under her skin, drawn to the surface like blood, everywhere Emma touched. She scratched along Regina's sides feeling her expanding ribcage as Regina sucked in deep breaths, and let out a long growling drone of need as her body grew impossibly hot, drawing closer to another orgasm. Emma squeezed Regina's breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples between her fingers as she leaned forward and draped herself over Regina's back in a smothering hug. She let her hips circle and drive the hard and heavy dildo into Regina's unsatisfied and needy pussy.

Regina felt strong blasts of magic ripple through her entire body before shooting out of her and into the oversized cock that filled and stretched her. Emma's innate counter magic reared into action as a blinding light emanated from inside her to balance and contain the dark magic of the fairy dust. The effect was intense and Emma's nipples hardened painfully as she rubbed them against Regina's back, her arousal amplified and she felt herself get even wetter.

"I need to cu-cum…" Emma's voice was high pitched and desperate to her own ears. The apparent need spurred Regina on as a humongous amount of magic swirled inside her like a tidal wave breaking over a dam.

"Now…" Regina huffed, her arms growing weak and jelly like. She was unable to support her own trembling body. Emma pulled up Regina's leaden limbs without breaking their sensual rhythm so their weight was disbursed over Emma's strong thighs. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder, panting in time with her thrusts.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Emma exclaimed as she felt her body careening toward a gut wrenching yet addictively pleasurable orgasm. Regina bore down, circling her hips in shallow erratic circles over the dildo as the magic began to flow out of her. Her eyes rolled back and her fluttered as if she was possessed. They came together, Regina screaming and Emma breathing ragged and wet before collapsing beside each other on the soft bed. Emma didn't want to pull out of Regina yet, she couldn't- not when the need for their continued connection was so overpowering. She breathed in the scent of Regina's hair, and Regina blindly clung to Emma's body, using one hand to softly stroke her stomach, and then lower to feel the warm heat where they were still joined together.

"Regina, I-I've never like this before…," Emma smiled brightly cupping Regina's cheek gently and looking into her shining brown eyes.

…

Regina walked with purpose into Granny's. She knew Emma would be there probably regaling an audience with exaggerated tales of her heroics from her time on the other side of the portal. She honed in on Emma's form, and smirked ruefully when she saw what Emma was wearing: a high-waisted pink pair of pants and a poofy button up from Snow's wardrobe.

"Regina! Hi!" Emma jumped off her bar stool noting the urgency of Regina's marching steps drawing up behind her. "Oh, you look kinda green. Are you sick? And your hair is…different."

"A word outside, Ms. Swan," Regina ignored Emma's hesitation and grabbed her arm to practically drag her out of the diner.

"Okay…what's going on?" Emma had seen the charred remains of the clock tower and knew Regina had had something to do with it, but she had been trying to keep her distance from the woman.

"I am in need of your assistance," Regina began her spiel with great difficulty. Regina had been avoiding Emma as well, but for different reasons. She shifted her weight and felt her hard clit rub on the wet seam of her slacks. She was painfully and uncomfortably aroused almost all of the time, and the effect intensified in the mere presence of Emma. Magic was so sexual and those who had power were especially hard for Regina to be around. Emma's damned magic Savior pheromones were irresistible.

"What now?" Emma rolled her eyes and took her turn shuffling her feet and stepping closer to Regina, while she tried to look anywhere but at the beautiful and exotic green aura surrounding the former mayor. She attempted to take a step back when Regina stepped closer too, but the unseen pull of some force she could only feel kept her within Regina's personal bubble. Puzzling to Emma there was nowhere she'd rather be.

"Clear your schedule for the next two days and meet me at my house at sunrise. Make sure you are well rested, well hydrated, and eat a good meal before you arrive," Regina rushed the instructions out in one breathy half-moan. She could barely look at Emma; the need to touch her was so strong.

Emma frowned in confusion as she watched Regina's hair sprout and grow, the green tone of her skin shining a bit brighter like a reflector caught in headlights. Even more confusing was the flush she felt rising on her own chest and neck, her body responding lustfully to Regina's proximity.

"If you plan on taking me for an early morning hike in the woods I think I'll pass, I've had enough forest to last a lifetime," Emma tried to joke. The instructions were cryptic and Emma couldn't say that she wasn't intrigued by whatever Regina wanted from her.

"I can assure you the woods will not factor into our…events," Regina's eyes slipped closed and she rubbed her temple as if she had a massive headache.

"And if I don't want to help you…with whatever event that doesn't involve the woods?" Emma questioned snottily.

"Then everyone you care about…all of this…" Regina waved her arm dramatically around to indicate the town, "will be destroyed."

"Fine," Emma huffed as she walked slowly backwards, "I'll see you in the morning."

Regina nodded feeling a bit of minuscule triumph, "Oh, and Ms. Swan there's one more thing I need from you…"

"Okay?" Emma shoved her hands in her pockets and waited for Regina to find her words.

"Do not engage in any sexual activities between now and our _meeting_…including...with your- yourself," Regina's voice broke a bit as a painful wash of arousal doused her body at the thought of Emma touching herself like that. She turned on her heels and stormed away as quickly as possible before she lost what little control she still had. The streetlights flickered violently as she passed.

Regina missed the dumbfounded and intrigued expression on Emma's face.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who liked and reviewed the first part. I was really surprised to get such wonderful feedback on this story! Thank you to giftofamber for spurring me on to finish the second part, and thanks to Scribb1es for helping me figure out the ending. Thanks to pyrophoric for letting me reference her fabulous story and character.

"Come on get down, Come get down!  
So come on Honey cut yourself to pieces.

Come on Honey give yourself completely  
And do it all though you can't believe it!" ~Lykke Li "Youth Knows No Pain"

…

Emma studied her own arm for the tenth time since Regina had touched it. It felt unusual and made Emma frown in confusion. Although, it was a good sort of unusual, almost like her arm was incredibly aroused and sensitive. She shook off the feeling and went back to wracking her brain trying to figure out what Regina was up to. Especially puzzling was the odd order of no sex. Emma rolled her eyes as she glumly thought that was the least of her concerns. In Fairy Tale Land she had slept on the ground with her mom right there, and now that she was home, Henry had been sleeping in her room. Not that there was anyone in Storybrooke she'd want to bring to bed anyhow. She hadn't even had a chance to indulge her own needs in so long she'd lost track.

Emma looked down and realized her insistent and odd feeling arm seemingly had a mind of its own and was trying to unzip her pants without her control. She used her other arm to pull her meandering hand away. She shook herself to try and rid her arm of its horniness and busied herself by trying to pack for her two day mystery convention at Regina's.

"Snow-mom, could I maybe borrow some more clothes?" Emma wandered into Snow's room and asked with trepidation. She hadn't time since she'd been back to go shopping, and was still attempting to investigate who stole all of her outfits. Ruby had mentioned the notorious panty thief by the name of Agros in town, but Emma hadn't been able to trace him yet.

"You're leaving?" Snow asked when she saw Emma's tote bag.

"I have to go to Regina's to help her with something for a couple days."

"You're helping _her_?" Snow sounded snotty, young and outraged.

"I know she wouldn't have asked unless it's something important. Though, what's odd is that she gave me some really _specific_ instructions," Emma's eyes glazed over as she thought about the way Regina had asked her not to do anything sexual. It was almost lusty…and Regina was walking kinda funny. It didn't really add up.

"Oh, Emma I wish you wouldn't go! Who knows what sick and deviant witchcraft that woman wants to involve you in?"

Emma rubbed at her tingling arm and let out a dreamy sigh as she contemplated the possibilities, "Yeah, who knows what she plans to do to me…I mean with me?" _On me, under me, inside me…_

Snow cleared her throat and frowned. She lifted her hands from her hips and piled some odd rose-colored, quirky looking clothes into Emma's duffle.

"Are you really going? What are you telling Henry?" Snow sounded more motherly than ever.

"Oh Henry, yeah…you'll watch him, right?" Emma finished packing and looked at Snow expectantly.

Snow blinked and took a deep breath, "Of course. Now get ready for dinner."

…

Emma moaned in approval when Regina slid the strap of the harness to the side of her pussy and buried her face in Emma's silken heat, letting her nose lightly nudge her clit. She was hypersensitive and Regina gently traced Emma's labia with her tongue, delighting in cleaning up the messy amount of juice from Emma's cunt and inner thighs.

They'd been having sex for so long, that Emma was starting to chafe from the tight harness. Once the extraction process started they couldn't stop, but Regina felt better in control of herself now. She wanted to experiment and see what happened if she came without the dildo to catch the release of fairy dust. She planned to aim her vagina far away from anything flammable just in case.

She moaned into Emma's pussy, and was rewarded with a long soft contented sigh from Emma and her hips lifted to meet Regina's mouth fully. She pumped two fingers slowly into her, grinding her own clit against the edge of the bed.

Emma gasped, her hands instinctively reaching out to stroke and tangle in Regina's hair. She held her lightly against her as Emma bucked up to meet Regina's soft mouth. Emma felt like her whole body had been plugged into a light socket as Regina tasted her. She exuded waves of radiating magic outward and inward, vibrating and humming in time with Regina's ministrations as pre-orgasmic waves rippled through her body and soul.

….

The call came at 3am, but Emma was only half asleep. She was too excited and worried to really rest, but when she sat up and stared at the phone she expected something Sheriff related, not Regina's number lit up on her screen.

"Hello?" Emma answered quietly so she wouldn't wake Henry.

Regina sounded impossibly urgent, her tone needy, "I can't wait until Sunrise, Ms. Swan. I request your presence immediately."

Emma was fully awake, her skin tingling and adrenalin spurring her into action, "Be right there."

"God…hurry," Regina begged before the line clicked off.

….

When Emma pulled up she noticed a bright green glow shining through the windows of Regina's house. She didn't have time to ponder where it came from because Regina herself emerged through the front door and by God if she wasn't glowing. The faint tint that could have been mistaken for sickness the previous afternoon was now a full on halo of sparkling green. She looked astoundingly beautiful especially with her long flowing tresses cascading over her shoulders and down her back.

Emma dashed up to the house, wondering if Regina had fallen into a vat of toxic chemicals recently. Regina ushered her in, looked outside to make sure no one had seen Emma enter, and then slammed the door behind her.

Regina was in a full on, wide-eyed panic, she reached out with a trembling hand to touch Emma, but snapped her hand away at the last second and held it to her chest as if it had acted on its own accord.

"Stand over there, dear," Regina pointed to the edge of the foyer.

"Okay, I'm here. Are you radioactive?" Emma stalked a couple steps away and then just came right out and asked. She couldn't be polite and pretend Regina wasn't green and that her hair wasn't almost down to her waist.

Regina shook her head and tried to regain her senses, some of the panic subsided as she realized her torture would soon be over, "What are you wearing, Ms. Swan?"

If Emma was surprised that the matter of her fashion sense was Regina's first question, she didn't let on. After all, she was dressed kinda funky, wearing Snow's pink polka dot dress, and a pair of flip-flops. Emma smoothed down the poofy skirt and looked away.

"Someone stole my clothes…I had to borrow something, and if you hadn't noticed it's the middle of the night- you're lucky I didn't show up naked!" Emma was feeling worried and agitated. Something about Regina was pulling her in; she had to fight the urge to touch her.

"Naked?" Regina gulped and started to tremble. The bulbs in the chandelier above exploded and rained glass down over them.

"Holy shit!" Emma jumped back, but Regina barely flinched.

"There is a relentless panty thief in town, Agros I believe the name is. You should look into it. He probably took your tight bun-hugging jeans, your lacy pink panties and your white Hanes brand tank tops for some nefarious purpose," Regina lied (not so smoothly), her eyes sliding to left.

"Okay…so are you gonna tell me what's…wrong with you?" Emma was out of patience, her body was beginning to heat up to an uncomfortable level; everything seemed to be pulsing with a strange jungle rhythm.

"We need to go up to my bedroom now… right this way," Regina moved unnaturally fast, streaking trails of green sparkle as she ascended the stairs.

Emma followed quickly, unable to stop herself. She felt as though she was in a daze.

….

"Open the box," Regina cooed with a false sweetness to attempt to cover the demanding tone of her voice.

Emma bit her lip and walked slowly over to Regina's vanity and looked at the strange square box.

"What's in it?" Emma tossed over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off of the box.

"An orange viper…" Regina joked unconvincingly, "Go on, nothing in there will bite you."

Emma swallowed and opened the box, a pure yellow light shone from it, and she squinted and leaned closer to make out a rainbow colored horn of some sort, "Is it a pipe?" '

"No…it's a…"

Emma interrupted, "Are you high on some weird Chicha? Is that what this is? Drugs! Think of Henry and get ahold of yourself. I mean I'm not one to lecture, but look at you, you're a….mess."

'Mess' wasn't quite the word for what Regina was, but Emma didn't have the vocabulary to describe it. Crack doesn't make you glow, and meth doesn't make your hair grow… Emma didn't know what Regina had been smoking. She slammed the box shut and turned to go.

"You have the wrong idea! You owe me, dear. Or have you forgotten that I saved you and your precious mother? You never bothered to ask how," Regina was shaking with anger. If Emma left without helping, Regina would surely explode in short order. She could feel the pressure building insistently starting deep in her core.

"And? So what?" Emma grimaced and scratched her head feeling torn. She looked Regina over, and the intense desire to be near her tripled. She took a step closer.

"Fairy dust…I sucked up too much fairy dust and now I can't get rid of it, unless you help me extract it. That…object …in the box is the only way," Regina was starting to see stars, coy fish and goblins flitted through her field of vision. She was hallucinating again.

Emma went back to the box and pulled out the enchanted phallus, and turned it over in her hands. It was cool and translucent, and shiny, "So what do I do with it?"

"Harness," Regina choked out, seeing Emma holding the dildo was turning her on more, and she felt as though she was going to pass out. The heat was unbearable. She unknotted her silky robe and let it fall to the floor. She slipped off her pants as Emma watched in shock- the pieces of the puzzle coming together in her mind. Regina undressing, harness, dildo… "You want me to put this on and use it on you?"

"I love it when you talk dirty, dear. Now undress…please," Regina stifled a moan and unbuttoned her pajama top. The blood rushed through her head, causing a whoosh in her ears. All the while she could feel her heart beat pulsing like a drum.

"I'm not so sure about this, Regina. I've never done this before. Isn't there any other way?" Emma was now staring hypnotized at Regina's naked and glowing body. She smelled like magic and spring rain and Emma's mouth began to water.

"I'll help you with it. I need you- God, you're the only one," Regina advanced on Emma and licked her lips. She pushed her hair aside and drew the zipper of the polka dot dress down her back, parting the fabric.

Regina kissed the nape of Emma's neck, leaving a green lip print on her skin. She felt Emma's magic activate immediately. Emma felt it too, if the happy little 'meep' noise she made was any indication.

"Magic…" Regina hummed breathily in Emma's ear as she worked the straps of the dress down over her shoulders, and down over her chest, until she tugged it all the way over her hips, and with a final pull the skirt pooled on the floor around Emma's feet.

Emma was completely bare…she hadn't been able to bring herself to ask Snow to borrow her granny panties. Regina pressed herself against Emma's back and the angry buzzing in her head finally relented as the current of magic was absorbed by Emma.

"Can you feel this?" Regina whispered in awe of the sensation of pure bliss, her body was still burning, her vagina felt like a swirling vortex of need, and the pressure was still building insurmountably, but she knew in that moment Emma was going to make it all okay.

Emma shuddered and mewled, her head felt foggy and sharp: on and off, in and out, as the foreign sensation of her natural defensive magic came alive within her. She was the light and Regina was the dark, she envisioned them melding and mixing in chiaroscuro.

Next she felt Regina's hands on her waist, sliding down her hips and coaxing her feet apart. Regina placed the harness around her, adjusting the leather straps to the perfect amount of tension. The dildo's glow brightened as Emma watched in rapture as Regina slid it through the round buckle and into place between Emma's thighs.

Power: that was all Emma could think about. The cock glowed brighter as she turned and walked Regina backwards to the edge of the bed.

"This is why you asked me here? You really want me to fuck you with a magic dildo?" Emma was breathless and in disbelief. This was happening fast, and Emma didn't really understand it. The base of the dildo was radiating little vibrations of perky magic directly into her clit. She couldn't deny her arousal, everywhere Regina had touched and had yet to touch was alight with heat.

Regina let herself fall back on the bed, her eyes dark and full of desire with just a hint of despair, "Please…I…everyone…the fate of the whole town depends on you… fucking me….right now."

It was a lot of pressure on Emma.

…

It was a lot of pressure in Regina. She gripped the sheets tight with sweaty palms. Her body was quivering, her sex was drenched and the magic made it feel like she was spinning on a merry-go-round. Everything was getting out of control, and stupid Emma. Ms. Perfect Savior Almighty was taking her sweet goddamned time deciding if she wanted to help.

"Do your job, Savior," Regina cried the lights in the bedroom flickered, a wayward puff of magic smoke and fire shot out of Regina's pussy.

Emma recognized they were in dire straights, "A little foreplay?"

"If we must," Regina quipped as she stared hungrily at Emma's breasts, the cute dip of her belly button and finally her eyes traveled down to the harness and cock standing at perfect attention. The Savior looked like candy to the Evil Queen, and she wanted her sugar high.

Emma awkwardly moved onto the bed, and Regina focused on keeping herself together. Her body twitched violently glowing brighter, hair growing in little spurts and jumps.

Emma wanted her; she was just a bit frightened by the light show. Emma let her hand cautiously wander over to Regina. She touched her stomach, feeling the magic through her fingers and be absorbed. She reached lower, her hand traveling down to cup Regina's pussy, but Regina pushed it back just as another angry burst of fire exploded from her and dissipated into the air.

"What the fuck!?" Emma screeched in terror.

"Careful, dear…I'm dangerous. Why don't you just lie back and let me start, yes?" Regina nudged Emma back on the bed, staring into her green eyes with a delicate reverence. She didn't want to hurt Emma, she hoped the dildo's enchantment was truly strong enough to take in the fairy dust, and that Emma's magic was pure enough to withstand the resulting fireworks.

Regina swung her leg over Emma's hip and tossed her heavy hair over her shoulders. She placed her palms over Emma's chest and began to lower herself down on the bright rainbow phallus. Just before she sunk down on it she warned, "Once we start, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I'm ready, Emma's hips were circling restlessly, her magic was causing her to practically float off the bed. She wanted nothing more than to be inside Regina. In fact, she suddenly felt as though she needed it just as bad as Regina seemed to.

"Go on," Emma encouraged lifting up to brush the tip of the dick against Regina's spread pussy lips. Regina threw her head back and fought the urge to grind down against Emma.

"Wait, I need to tell you something else…we'll be sharing our magic with each other, and that is a very rare and intimate experience. We'll be extremely attached to one another…we'll need each other emotionally and physically once we create this bond," Regina explained continuing to hover over Emma as the Emma teased her with the tip.

Emma nodded and thrust her hips up just as Regina pushed down, the enchanted phallus filling her completely. Regina rocked forward once, glowing impossibly bright, magic running through her translucent body until she let out a yelp, her body tensed as a huge nuclear cloud of purple and green magic shot out of her in an explosive burst. Emma's clit felt swollen pressed against the dildo, she let herself let go- unable to hold in the rush of pleasure. Her body forced out of her the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced. Emma felt heat and then a gigantic ripple of her own magic soared from her body, protecting Regina and condensing the magic down as it flowed happily into the dildo.

…

A switched seemed to flip in Regina's head, the relief was immense, but she still had so much energy. She banged her pussy down onto Emma's cock, wanting nothing more than to have another orgasm.

"Again!" Emma agreed emphatically, and now psychically understanding Regina. She felt her pupils dilate and her mind fog pleasantly as she watched Regina ride her unabashedly. She could feel the eager prickles and good feelings on every down stroke when Regina pushed the base of the enchanted phallus against Emma's magic soaked clit.

Emma sat up on and pulled Regina down on top of her, she needed the closeness. She had to feel her lips upon hers, the soft weight of her breasts against her. They kissed hungrily, losing the wherewithal to take things slow and soft. Regina stroked Emma's cheeks, while Emma yielded to Regina's hunger letting her explore the heat and wetness of her mouth and tangling their tongues in a silken knot.

Emma rolled them over, fucked Regina energetically, her ass pumping up and down as her hips churned, meeting just a hint of succulent resistant as she pushed into her, Regina's pussy sucked the cock inside over and over again. The orgasms were unexpected and unpredictable but each one was harder and produced even more magic then the next. Emma was covered in sweat, and solely focused on her ever growing need and interest in Regina's orgasms. She loved the way her head lolled, her eyes shut softly, and her mouth fell open as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure, all while her cute tits bounced with each hopeful and jarring thrust Emma gave her.

…

Day turned to night and then day again. They had lost all track of time. Emma's magic was keeping them sane. Emma licked her dry lips. She was hungry, thirsty and her eyes burned from lack of sleep, but she felt sated by the sex. Regina consumed her and the longer they stayed joined the more they needed each other only and forever. They had shared so much of themselves their magic had evolved and combined. Emma's pure love was infused with the very essence of the Evil Queen.

After a few tests, and some rough starts- (her carpet was a bit charred-and that's not a euphemism) finally Regina concluded her pussy was no longer a danger to society. The fairy dust was out of Regina and safely contained in the phallus, which now glowed even brighter like a rainbow colored diamond. Regina knew she couldn't let Gold have the dildo shaped atom bomb. She couldn't allow him to regain possession of the dildo, not after Regina had experienced the great power of fairy dust first hand.

…

"Emma, my sweet, can you walk?" Regina nudged her side softly. Emma was clinging tight to her.

"No…probably never again," Emma smiled and kissed Regina sweetly.

"We need to get you something to eat…carbs, you need lots of carbs, dear," Regina offered lovingly.

"And water…what day is it?" Emma yawned and burrowed against Regina tightly, unwilling to face the world. She felt energized and drained like she'd just had the most grueling workout of her life. Regina felt relieved, the stress and tension of containing the magic was gone and she flexed and stretched her back like a happy and well-fed cat.

"Let me take the harness off now," Regina purred working the straps through the buckles and pulling them off of Emma's hips. She took the dildo, staring at the lava-esque quality of the magic inside.

"Don't leave!" Emma shivered on the bed she missed the dildo between her legs, and felt the intense need to have Regina's body on hers. She lie back down suddenly dizzy.

"I'm right here," Regina continued to stare at the cock remembering in great delight the immense amount of fun and jaw dropping orgasms she had just experienced. She took a deep breath and concentrated. She formed an exact replica of the phallus in her mind, and then used her magic to make it real. It looked exactly like the enchanted phallus, but was merely a perfect placebo to appease Gold. She tapped it once more feeling Emma's protective magic in her fingertips and added a tiny amount of fairy dust to it, just so Gold wouldn't know it was practically useless.

….

Emma sat at the table scarfing down a huge plate of spaghetti, newly dressed in her old clothes. Regina drank a glass of water and watched Emma. She admired the smoothness of her skin, the flex and tone of her muscles, the visual proved to be a heady reminder of the tactile experience. Regina never wanted to let Emma out of her sight, nor out of her firm grasp if at all possible.

"I can't believe you tried to suck the magic out of my clothes! I don't even want to know what you did with them now that I know the method for extracting magic. You really missed me that much?" Emma smiled and winked brazenly while Regina narrowed her eyes and scoffed playfully.

"I still maintain I brought you back for Henry, and only Henry," Regina crossed her ankles and sipped her water.

"Well, whatever the reason I'm really glad you..um…needed my help," Emma was beaming a 10,000 watt smile toward Regina. The feeling in her body was light and carefree, "Are you going to keep your hair that long? It's dragging on the floor."

"Hmm..it's a bit much. I think I'll cut it, but will leave it longer than it was before," Regina petted her huge mane of hair.

"I think I'm going to miss that dildo. Extracting fairy dust is my new favorite hobby," Emma slurped up another strand of spaghetti and speared a meatball onto the end of her fork.

"Yes, well, you're an expert at it, dear."

Regina stood slowly and moved around to Emma's chair the slight limp from her extremely sore vagina was quite noticeable. She rubbed Emma's shoulders and pulled back her hair to whisper in her ear, "We can play with fairy dust and dildos whenever we want."


End file.
